This invention relates generally to devices for mounting elongate members, such as lather""s channel, on T-bars of a ceiling grid.
Lights, speaker boxes, fire alarm boxes and other fixtures are commonly mounted on the T-bars of a ceiling grid. Many of these fixtures are mounted on elongate members, typically lather""s channels, which span parallel T-bars of the grid. For example, light fixtures are typically mounted on a pair of spaced apart, generally parallel, lather""s channels which are then placed on the ceiling grid with the ends of the channels positioned on parallel T-bars of the grid. Various devices have been used to secure the lather""s channels to the T-bars. The most common method is to use clips of the type which must first be installed on the T-bars at locations estimated to correspond to the spacing between the two channels. The clips have upwardly opening slots or recesses which then receive the channels. However, if the spacing between the clips as mounted on the T-bars is not precise, the position of the clips must readjusted to correspond to the spacing between the channels. Similarly, if conduit is placed on the ceiling grid, it must be lifted off the grid and placed in the clips after they have been installed on the T-bar. These methods are inconvenient and waste time.
There is a need, therefore, for a clip which can be used to secure elongate members, such as lather""s channels, to ceiling grid in a more convenient fashion.
Among the several objects of this invention may be noted the provision of an improved clip for securing an elongate member to a T-bar of a ceiling grid; the provision of such a clip which can be applied after the elongate member has been positioned on the T-bar; the provision of such a clip which can be used to secure various types of members, including lather""s channels and conduit; the provision of such a clip which is easy to install without the use of special tools; the provision of such a clip which is strong and capable of securely holding a member in place against both lateral and longitudinal movement relative to the T-bar; and the provision of such a clip which can be quickly installed, thereby reducing labor time.
In general, a clip of the invention is used for securing an elongate member to a horizontal T-bar of a ceiling grid. The T-bar has a base, a stem extending up from the base, and a head at the upper end of the stem. The elongate member is adapted to be secured to the T-bar in a generally horizontal position extending at an angle to the T-bar and resting on the head of the T-bar. The clip comprises a body having a downwardly opening recess therein for permitting the body to be placed over the elongate member without removing the member from the T-bar. The clip is placed in a seated position in which the member is received in the recess. Clasps depending from the body are configured so that as the body is moved toward its seated position, the clasps assume positions on opposite sides of the stem of the T-bar for clasping the T-bar and securing the clip to the T-bar.
In a second embodiment of the present invention, the clip incorporates a device which is engageable with the elongate member when the body is in the seated position. The device holds the elongate member against movement of the member in a longitudinal direction with respect to the member.
The present invention further involves a method of securing an elongate member to a horizontal T-bar of a ceiling grid. The method comprises the steps of placing the elongate member on the head of the T-bar, and securing the elongate member to the T-bar in a position in which the member extends at an angle relative to the T-bar by using a clip having a body having a downwardly opening recess therein and clasps depending from the body. In accordance with the method of this invention, the body is placed over the elongate fixture member, without removing the member from the framing, in a seated position in which the member is received in the recess and the clasps extend down on opposite sides of the stem of the T-bar and engage opposite faces of the stem to secure the clip to the T-bar.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.